


The Omega Guide For Idiots

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Steve, M/M, Multi, Steve/Tony/Bucky Relationship, no powers, omega!Peter, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is an omega who doesn't need anyone, Bucky is an alpha who wants Tony for his own, and Steve is a beta who's pinning for Bucky. And Peter, well, Peter just wants his goddamn Cheerios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Is A Loner

Tony trudged upstairs for his midnight coffee, somewhere around three in the morning. His eyes were droopy, and he damn near tripped over a chair that was weirdly in the middle of the kitchen. 

The coffee pot was empty. "Fuck," Tony whined, turning around and leaning against the counter. "Jarv, do I have any coffee powder left?" 

"No, Sir. You emptied it yesterday night," Jarvis' voice came into the air surrounding Tony.

"Shit," Tony mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked lowly, glancing at the clock. 

"If you're thinking of proceeding to the market, I would highly advise not. You're monthly heat is starting tomorrow, Sir," Jarvis replied. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "I can handle myself," he huffed, walking over to his bedroom to put on some pants. He slung his over sized shirt across the room and slid on a heavy jacket to mask his smell. 

"Sir, it is quite dangerous for an omega to be out at such times," Jarvis said. Tony could almost detect a hint of worry in the AI's voice, and it made him more annoyed. 

"I-" Tony struggled to pull on his jeans in his sleep-deprived state, "can handle it." Tony sighed in relief as he was finally dressed, and made his way to the front door. Jarvis sighed internally, and watched Tony leave. 

The street was dark, it _was_ late, and Jesus, was it _cold_. Tony was shivering in his jacket, which was _made_ to keep him warm, and he pulled it tighter against his shoulders. 

His eyes shifted, his brain alert to any alphas with ideas. His steps echoed off the pavement against the quiet night as he approached the market. 

He shook his body as the warm air blasted into his face when he walked in. He set himself straight and searched the isle for coffee. He picked up a random tin, desperate to get back home, and went to the till. 

And to Tony's luck, by the great gods who loved him, the clerk was a male. Tony could smell his alpha scent and it made his mouth water, but he ignored it and the clerks clearly hungry stares. 

He reached out a bill to the man, and as he was about to grab the tin and get the hell out of there, he felt the man clutch onto his wrist. 

He gasped as the man pulled him forward, dragging him halfway across the counter to sniff at him. "Don't you think it's dangerous for a little omega to be out so late?" The man taunted, a grin on his face. 

"Let go," Tony demanded, his stomach aching. He felt his nostrils flare, and he wanted to kiss this man, but his moral judgment made him fling the hand off his wrist. Eyes wide, he backed off the counter and grabbed the tin. He quickly made for the door, but then the burly man was standing in front of him, his eyes dark and angry. 

"Don't tease, boy," he growled, gripping Tony's hips so hard it hurt. Tony whimpered, and his stupid omega genes wanted to submit to him, _oh_ , so badly. 

Before Tony could ruin everything he stood for, he was ripped away by another man. Tony almost melted in despair- there were _two_ of them, but then he was pushed in the opposite direction, towards the door. 

"Don't try it, buddy," the strange man snapped. Tony didn't wait, bolting out of the door with the tin clutched to his chest. Just as he rounded the corner of the store, he saw the man staring out at him.

His hair was long and it covered his face, but his eyes, dark and daunting, bored into his own. Tony stumbled, almost embarrassingly falling to the ground. 

He hurried home and locked the door behind him. The man, who had saved him, smelled like _straight_ testosterone. Tony didn't need to smell him again to know he was an alpha. 

"Why didn't you try and stop me," Tony breathed to Jarvis, glaring at the ceiling.

Jarvis sighed again. 

 

Tony dreamt of the man. He didn't understand, not entirely, why the man had saved him. He hadn't heard of alphas that didn't lose their shit at an omega scent, and it creeped him out. 

All day, especially when he was enjoying a nice cup of coffee, his mind would always drift back to those  _eyes_. They were captivating, and Tony could still see them behind his eyelids. 

Tony was too distracted to finish the projects he was on, but he didn't want to keep thinking about this man he didn't know, so he called Peter. 

"I don't know, man," Peter drawled, laying back on the deck to soak up the sun. "Seems like you're pretty torn up about something." 

Tony and Peter had been friends for years, call it an omega support group, as Peter did, and he knew when things weren't right. 

"I was out late last night to get some coffee," Tony started. Peter shot up and tsked, shaking his head. 

"You're bound to hit heat any moment, and you go out just for some damn coffee?" Peter frowned at Tony. 

"I know, okay, I _know_ , it was stupid," Tony paused. "The clerk tried to eat me, I think, but this dude, this- very strange dude saved me." Tony shrugged, knowing his explanation was shit. 

Peter stared blankly at Tony. "Think you've gone mad, Stark," he muttered. Tony did _not_ blush, and he went to grab some chips. 

 

Tony was dying. There was just no other explanation on why this particular heat was so fucking _bad_ that it made Tony want to stab himself. 

He groaned, palming himself through his boxers for the third time in the last hour. He arched his back, the pain and need torturing his body. He threw his head from side to side, gripping himself harder, desperate for the friction. 

He moaned and slipped his hand into his newly clean underwear, quickly moving his hand to relieve himself. His hips jerked widely and he gasped, fiercely jacking himself into an orgasm. He jutted his chest and cried out as he came, cum splattering his already stained stomach. 

He sighed miserably, his body sore, but wanting. It was times like these he regretted not having a mate, but he never found one that actually have a rats ass about Tony 

After two more sessions, and Tony realizing it was only the first day, he decided _fuck it,_ and he got dressed. 

The club was dark and the music was deafening, just the way Tony liked it. He often hated himself after the week was done for doing this, but his body demanded it, and God, he _needed_ it. 

As always, all the alphas in the room immediately noticed Tony's scent, and swarmed toward him. 

Tony already knew the man who was in charge of the back rooms, so he got in easily. Everyone ignored Tony's cries as he was lifted into their arms and fucked harshly, they were to focused on getting their own release. 

Tony gripped the mans shoulders and threw his hips forward, meeting their thrusts. He screamed and cried as his body demanded _more God dammit._ The night flew by, and at seven in the morning, Tony was making the walk of shame back to his house. 

There waiting, by his front door, was the man. Tony stopped dead, staring stupidly at him. He was wearing a leather coat and jeans, and the eyes that Tony remembered so well were staring back at him. 

The man cocked his head, his eyes running down Tony's body, which was scratched and disgraced, with torn clothes covering it. Tony felt ashamed, and even more so at being embaressed by a man he didn't know.

"What's your name?" Tony almost bawked at his voice. It was deep, manly, and most of all _kind_.   

"T-Tony," Tony replied, feeling extra stupid. He wondered how this man knew where he lived. 

"Bucky," he rumbled, leaning against the door frame. 

"Oh." Tony blinked. "W-Why are you here? How do you know where I live?" Tony's chest filled with fear, dealing with an alpha who knew where he lived was not on his bucket list. 

"I.. saw you. Last night, at the club," Bucky muttered, rolling his shoulders. 

"Okay, that doesn't explain why you're here," Tony stepped up to Bucky, feigning courage. "Could I please enter my house?" 

"'Course," Bucky shifted over, idly staring at Tony. "Could I come in?" 

Tony opened his mouth to say no, but out came a "Sure." He sighed and tightened his muscles as Bucky followed him in. 

Tony set his bag on the floor and turned to Bucky. "Why are you here? What, you didn't get a turn at the club? Sorry, I'm closed," he snapped. 

In all honesty, if Bucky _was_ here for that, Tony was open as hell. But he was nowhere near willing to admit that. 

"No," Bucky scratched his head. "You don't have to do that, y'know." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Sell yourself out like that," he finished. 

Tony blinked, and suddenly wanted to push this man out of his house and move away. "Just what the fuck makes you think I should care about your opinion?" Tony yelled. 

"Ton-" 

"No, no, get out," he demanded. He knew, damn well, if he pissed Bucky off he had hell to pay, but for some reason, when he turned back around to yell at him some more, Bucky was gone. 


	2. Jealously and Drunk Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries to tell Steve about Tony, but gets the cold shoulder; Bucky follows Tony home from the club again, and somehow they end up cuddling In Tony's bed.

Bucky quickly walked down the street, his hands shoved in his pockets. The smell of Tony lingered in Bucky's nose, and he sighed. 

He wondered briefly if Tony had a mate somewhere, but he supposed not, if he didn't smell it. He turned his head upwards and squinted, the bright sun just rising into the sky. 

His home, a little shabby house on the outskirts of town, was waiting for him. He briskly went inside and set his coat on the rack. 

"Bucky?" Steve's voice came from somewhere inside. His head popped around the corner, a wide smile showing his perfect teeth. 

"Hey, Stevie," Bucky muttered, giving a lame half-smile back. Steve frowned and plopped down on the kitchen chair. 

"What's up?" He asked, leaning back. Bucky shook his head, not wanting to think of Tony any more then he was. Steve pouted, in that stupid way he did, and Bucky groaned and sat down. 

"It's a long story," Bucky rubbed his eyes. Damn, was he tired. 

"I got time." 

Bucky rolled a shoulder and began. "There's someone named Tony-" Steve stiffened and his jaw clenched. He stood up and quickly went to the sink for a drink. Bucky stared up at Steve in confusion. 

"Actually, I need to get some stuff. I'll listen to it, later, or whatever," Steve drawled. 

"O-kay?" Bucky blinked. He watched Steve grab a jacket and sling it over his shoulder, and leave the house. 

Bucky stared at the empty kitchen, where his friend had been, and he wondered where Tony could be. 

 

 

 _How dare he?_ Tony had met all different kinds of alpha; mean, angry, solid, quiet, even nice-ish when around an omega in heat. But _Bucky_ , some guy Tony didn't even know, telling him he shouldn't be- what was it? _Selling_ himself out? 

Last he checked, he wasn't getting money for it, and he sure as hell wasn't listening to this crazy dude. Even _if_ he had an aching desire to be held in Bucky's arms, he was not that desperate.

Tony huffed, blowing out a breath of hot air. His body ached to be touched, and Tony was going insane. He wanted to show him- show him that he did _not_ need to go to clubs to be okay. 

But it had been six hours from the time he had promised himself that, and at this point he wasn't sure he could keep it. His wrist was tired, and it just wasn't _enough_. 

He felt weak as he half-jogged to the club. The warm air just added to the sweat accumulating on his body, his clothes were sticking to him. 

The club was dark inside, with strobe lights shining into everyone's eyes. Tony could feel the watching eyes of the men practically drooling over him. 

Tony ordered a drink, a scotch, and poured it down his throat. The burn made him want more, and soon he was tipsy. 

"Gotta dance," he muttered to himself, and maybe the bartender. His body felt loose, and hot and sweaty, and he swayed to the pumping music emitting from the giant speakers. 

He felt everyone cluster around him. A pair of hands gripped his hips, pulling him towards a small blonde man. He pushed his hips against Tony's ass, grinding quickly while sucking on his neck. 

Tony basked in all the attention, and soon he was being shoved against a wall, with a strange man he didn't know the name of thrusting into him.    

"Fuck," Tony grit his teeth and used his hands to brace himself against the peeling green wall of the back room. 

It seemed like every man in the club had a turn with him, and Tony actually felt satisfied for a while. He drank some more and took whatever the men gave him, and soon he was, again, walking back home without a shirt and ripped pants. 

He hummed as the cool air of his living room hit his hot face. He laid down on the sofa, his body hurting. He closed his eyes, and felt sleep creeping up on him. 

Then, he realized someone was staring at him. His hair stuck up in the air as he jumped up on his feet, ready to fight for his life. His eyes fell on Bucky, standing in the middle of the room, and Tony sagged. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Tony laid back down, too tired to deal with this man. 

"I saw you again," Bucky whispered hoarsely. Tony rolled his eyes and turned towards the wall. 

"Is that all? Or were you one of the people who fucked me?" Tony snickered, glancing back at Bucky's red face. 

"No!" He yelled, then hunched his shoulders at his tone. _This guy is weird,_ Tony thought.

"Then why are you here?" Tony closed his eyes again and tried to sleep. 

He gasped as he felt Bucky's hand on his knee. He sat up, ready to scream at the guy who practically broke into his house to lecture him, and then he saw Bucky's face. 

"You- you don't have to keep doing this. I can't... can't say I know what you're going through, but I don't like seeing you there," Bucky explained, stumbling on his words. Like an idiot, Tony thinks. 

"Why do you care, exactly?" Tony swallowed, and he thought his body was ready to collapse on him. 

"I just-" Bucky cut himself off. He stood up, brushing his hand up Tony's thigh. "I don't want to see you there anymore, okay? Please," he added, his fingers curling and uncurling. 

"Fine, whatever," Tony snapped, standing up and pushing Bucky out of the way. His body still tingled weirdly at his touch, and Tony needed some water. 

"Don't you have someone already?" He finally said. "I can smell him on you." 

"What?" Bucky blinked and quickly followed Tony into the kitchen. "I have a roommate, but he's just a friend," he explained, grabbing the glass that was shaking in Tony's tired, drunk hand. He filled it with water and tipped it to Tony's mouth, which Tony gladly excepted. 

Once he was finished and Bucky placed the glass in the sink, Tony spoke. "Just because-" Tony coughed drunkly, "-you think you're just friends doesn't mean he thinks so," Tony kind-of-slurred. He was starting to feel better, but Bucky's arms, which were wrapped around Tony's waist to keep him standing, was intoxicating in itself. 

Bucky was silent, his eyes wide. Tony grinned, feeling like he had finally stumped this mystery man, and he shakily left Bucky's arms to go back to the couch. 

His torso felt bare without Bucky's warmth, and he desperately wanted them back on his hips. Preferably while he was slamming into him, but Tony would take what he could get. 

Bucky seemed to sense Tony's thoughts, and gratefully tightened his hands on Tony's waist, pulling him closer. Tony stared at the couch, five feet away, and decided it was too far, anyway. 

"Tony?" Bucky asked. 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you need a nap?" Bucky didn't wait for an answer, and swung Tony into his arms. Tony gaped, surprised, as Bucky led him straight to his room, with no instructions. 

"You're creepy," Tony complained. Bucky grinned and set Tony down on the bed, crawling in beside him. 

"Hey! I didn't say you could stay the day, buddy," Tony wanted to fight, but honestly, he just wanted to nap with the feeling of Bucky holding him. 

"Just sleep," Bucky murmured, brushing Tony's sticky hair out of his face. Tony grunted and cuddled into Bucky, and the blankets, and decided that one day couldn't hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3? Idk 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, who should Tony end up with? I was thinking all three get together in the end but idk


	3. Left In The Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up and Bucky is gone. In his place, a gorgeous blonde man is sitting in his kitchen, drinking his coffee / Steve admits that he loves Bucky in a flury of rage, and leaves the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a failure it's been like months since I updated :) 
> 
> Don't worry friends, Steve, Tony and Bucky do all get together in the end, but heyyyyyy drama is cool :DDDDD

Tony awoke with a groggy headache, as he always did after spending nights at that sleazy club. He stretched his arms, his elbows cracking, and opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light that shone through his window. 

His body felt cold, and he reached over to wrap the blanket around himself. With a start, Tony realized he was alone. 

"Bucky?" He called out, to an empty room. The name felt weird on Tony's tongue, and Tony couldnt fathom why he had cuddled with a stranger last night, but it felt lonely without him. Tony could still feel the faint feeling of Bucky's arms around his torso, his rough lips pressed against Tony's shoulderblades. 

Tony swallowed the dry lump in his throat, and decided he needed water. "Forget that douche," Tony muttered. He didn't need the guy in his damn house anyway. He probably wanted to fuck him and when Tony fell asleep, left. 

Tony scoffed in annoyance and stood up. He was hit with a stagger, and damn near fell over, but somehow managed to steady himself and pull on a pair of sweats. 

He stumbled to the hallway, and leaned against the wall. He sniffed, and a strange unfamiliar scent was wafting into the air. Tony stiffened, and realized it was  the smell of a beta.

Tony noticed with annoyance that his dick was hardening from the smell. He ignored it and went to the kitchen, determined to get this guy to leave him alone. Bucky had probably sent some dude to off him, since he didn't get his sex. Well, they had another thing coming, if Tony had a say in it. 

Tony enetered the kitchen, prepared to fight, knowing damn well he would never win, and stopped dead. 

A man, a _gorgeous_ man, with kept blonde hair and an amazing body was sitting in his kitchen, drinking his coffee from his mug. Tony blinked. How did all these people _get in his house?_

"Excuse me," Tony started, but when the man turned to him, surprised, he paused again. The man had shining blue eyes that pierced and lips that made Tony's hardon return. 

Before Tony could speak again those lips turned into a nasty frown. The man stood up, shoving the coffee mug onto the ground. It smashed loudly. 

"Whoa dude," Tony huffed, crossing his arms. The man growled and strode up to him. He towered over Tony. 

"I don't want you near Bucky," the man snapped, his face twisted in anger. "He doesn't need some slut fucking up his life." 

Tony gaped in shock. He wanted to make a retort, but his mind was numb. He stared dumbly, probably looking like an idiot, with his mouth wide open. The man snickered. 

"Slutty and dumb," he muttered, before twisting around and stalking out of the room. Tony's eyes followed him as he disappeared out into the front hall. A slam made Tony jump. The guy had left. 

Tony stood, in the middle of his kitchen, shell shocked and angry. Who the _fuck_ did this guy think he was? 

With a growl, Tony whipped around and jogged to his bedroom. He ripped open his closet door and threw on his clothes, throwing a jacket over his shoulder. 

He was going to the club, and he planned to get fucked. In both ways, he might add. 

 

 

Bucky paced the small little room they called a bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and waited some more, the loud music from outside the door slamming into his ears. 

The club was wild tonight, some special thing going on, and Bucky had hoped Tony wouldn't come. He had left early, sometime around four, in fear of Tony being mad when he woke up. He sure hadn't been the happiest of his appearance in his life. 

But tony was here, and he looked _angry_. Bucky wanted to muster up the courage to go talk to him, but before he could some sleaze was manhandling Tony, and of course Tony basked in the attention. Bucky could still smell Tony's sweet scent, and it drove him wild. 

Bucky had escaped to the bathroom, trying to control his anger and sadness. He couldn't explain nothing, the way he pinned for Tony so hard or why Steve was being so cold or why he kept denying all those boys in sexy little outfits willing to blow him. 

Bucky sighed and rolled his shoulders, and decided to call Steve. He always knew what to do, and if he was angry at him he would help him anyway. That's what pals did. 

The phone rang and the end message played. Bucky rolled his eyes, knowing Steve _always_ had his phone on him, and dialled again. 

Syev answered on the first ring. "What?" Anger laced his voice. 

"I know you're mad at me, but I need your help." Bucky explained, hoping Steve wouldn't hang up. 

He didnt, and his voice changed to worry. "What's wrong, Buck?" 

"I saw Tony at the club and-" 

"Oh, give me a fucking break," Steve snapped, and the call ended. Bucky blinked in shock. He needed to figure out why Steve was so pissed. 

Reluntantly, he left the club, and Tony, behind. He half-jogged to his house, and the lights indicated that Steve was inside. 

He barged inside and don't bother taking off his shoes. He found Steve sitting on the couch, watching some movie, with a blank look on his face. 

"Stevie?" Bucky tried, leaning over the couch and pressing his hand against Steve's shoulder. Steve jerked and it fell away. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. "What's your fucking problem, anyway?" He muttered. Steve was up in a flash, and Bucky didn't have time to react as Steve's knuckles landed on Bucky's chin. 

"You're so fucking _thick,_ " Steve yelled, and Bucky, from the ground, noticed tears were falling from Steve's eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "You're so _obsessed_ with this Tony guy, and he's no good for you."

"Why the hell do you care?" Bucky snapped, his jaw throbbing. He stood up and flexed his fingers. He didn't want to fight his friend, but _oh_ , how he wanted to slap the tears off Steve's face. 

" _I love you_!" Steve blurted, his face twisted. Bucky's body slumped, and his mouth dropped. "I've pinned for you for six _years_ , and now this slut is tearing you away from me." Steve's voice was low and weirdly steady. 

"Steve," Bucky whispered, but he didn't know what to say. "He's not a slut." 

Steve's face went blank, then he laughed shortly. " _Fuck_ you, and fuck Tony too." Bucky opened his mouth to say something, but Steve was gone in seconds. 

Bucky's body was cold and tired, suddenly. His mouth felt dry and stale. Exhausted, he slowly made his way outside into the cool air.

He stepped onto the street, but he couldn't see Steve. He reached for his phone and, having took it from Tony's phone last night, dialled Tony's number.

It rang. Tony answered.

"Hello?" Tony's voice was like honey to Bucky's ears. Bucky tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Who the hell is this and how do you have my number?" Tony demanded.

Bucky hung up. With a sigh, he checked the streets again, and ran after his friend.  


	4. Feelings and An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky confides in his best friend; Steve, about Tony and his feelings toward him. 
> 
> Tony gets angry and spends all day at the club. Later that night, Bucky finds him and offers a three way dinner.

Bucky's feet felt heavy, as did the rest of his body, as he ran after the faint scent of Steve. His mind was reeling like a movie, showcasing all the times Steve had shown his affection and Bucky had blown him off. 

If he was honest, Bucky hadn't often considered the possibility Steve was pinning for him. They had been friends for _years_ , even before Sarah died,  and he figured that was all they were. 

He felt shitty. Steve was _not_ a _bully_ , and if he was saying such harsh words it meant he was hurting bad. It meant Steve was on his way to the only place that made him calm; Sarah's grave.

As Bucky's eyes landed on the graveyard sign he was still thinking if he should apologize or not. 

It wasn't _his_ fault Steve had never directly told him he liked him. And calling Tony, the guy he himself was pinning for, a slut was definitely over the line. But Steve had always been stubborn and self-conscious, even if he refused to show it. 

Bucky quietly roamed the graveyard for a few minutes, his nose stuffed with the sweet smell of Steve. He would admit, once or twice, he'd thought of Steve in a less than platonic way, but that didn't really mean it was more than that. Maybe he'd thought of what it'd be like to sleep with a gorgeous guy like Steve, who used to smile sweetly at Bucky and made his insides warm. 

But isn't that what pals do? 

Bucky walked in circles for a lot longer then he intended too, his brain racking for ways to approach his oldest childhood friend and possible man-crush. The more he thought about it, the more memories that flooded his mind about Steve. 

When Sarah had died, the same night Bucky had cuddled with Steve in his bed, his arms wrapped around his waist. Bucky remembered the small kiss he had placed on Steve's shoulder to comfort him, and now he _really_ felt shitty. 

Bucky was leaning against a tree next to a grave, his mind distracted from reality, and his nose was yearning to smell Steve closer. Yet, his eyes were filled with images of Tony, who's scent was just as sweet. 

Bucky sighed, knowing he was in for a hell of a ride, and decided to man up and face Steve. 

When he found Steve slumped in front of his mother's grave, his shoulders shaking silently, his stomach dropped. 

"What?" Steve's voice was soft and hoarse. Bucky sighed. Of course Steve had heard him coming. 

"Stevie, I ..." Bucky wasn't sure what to say. His mind was confused and his heart was pounding. He felt blinded by Steve's bright hair that shined in the dimly lit space, and how his scent was like freshly made juice he wanted to chug down. 

Bucky breathed and stepped closer to his friend, ignoring everything but how he needed to comfort his hurting friend. 

He stopped behind Steve and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry, Steve, I didn't know. I didn't know, okay? I would've talked about it. Or something." 

Steve sighed and looked up at Bucky, finally. Bucky's chest tightened as he looked into Steve's teary eyes. 

"It's okay, Buck," Steve blinked slowly and sucked in some air to calm himself. "You shouldn't forgive me." 

Bucky considered his words and figured out Steve had done something else. "Why?" 

"I went to Tony's house," was all Steve said before looking away and biting his lip. 

Bucky's legs went wobbly. He knew Steve didn't go innocently, and he knew Tony would inherently be pissed at him now. Bucky breathed in and said, "what'd you do?" before breathing out. 

"I said he should stay away from you. And I called him a slut," Steve mumbled. He picked at his fingers as Bucky twitched and ignored the aching need to yell at Steve. 

"I broke his mug, too." Steve stood suddenly and looked at Bucky. His eyes weren't wet anymore but his face was sulking. "I don't know why I did it. I was jealous. I was angry that you didn't love me like I love you and I wanted to keep him away so I wouldn't have to see you two together," Steve rushed through his words, his fingers on the line to bleeding. 

Bucky reached up and hushed him. "I understand, and I know you're just going off your heat, but what you did was out of line, Steve," Bucky said firmly. Steve's face crumpled and he nodded. 

"But I don't hate you. Maybe I don't even like you, because it's more than that," Bucky continued. He paused and Steve looked at him with this small place of hope and Bucky's heart was dying in his chest.

"But right now I'm not sure what I feel, but I know it's something for you and there's something for Tony," Bucky added, and he chose to ignore the flash of sadness that hit Steve's eyes. 

"And I think we both need some time to think," he finished. Steve nodded silently. The pair stood in the graveyard, the quiet banging in the ears, and Bucky suddenly leaned over and quickly pecked Steve on the cheek. 

Steves body flushed and he laughed lowly. "This whole situation is pretty messed, huh?" 

Bucky half-grinned. "It is. There's something, Steve, there is, but I need to clear this up with Tony." 

"Yeah, I understand. He won't listen to me I'm sure, but tell him I'm sorry for being a total jerk," Steve said, and patted Bucky on the shoulder. "Good luck, Buck." 

Bucky smiled and returned the favour, and went off to find Tony after making sure Steve was alright. 

 

 

 

Tony's body was sore and tired from dancing all night. His feet were achy and his throat was threatening to collapse from the burn of all the alcohol, but he was determined not to quit. 

He'd made a hell of a name for himself at this club, and he was sure by now half the city had fucked him twice already. 

But Tony felt good. His body was happy for once at being constantly pleased, and his mind was only thinking of the next time he would be able to enjoy being thrown across a bed. 

He was buzzed, thoroughly, and he figured nothing could bring him down. Of course, life had a way of royally fucking up his own when it was least convenient for him, and he knew it wouldn't last. 

He was just wobbling out of a back room,  his ass sore and his shoulders bruised from all the rough hands groping him, when he smelt him. 

The room was filled with men reaking of sweat and hormones, but Tony had cuddled closely with Bucky and he knew the scent anywhere. 

Tony considered finding someone who would fuck him right in front of Bucky, but decided against it. He was stubborn and held grudges, but all in all it was the blonde guys fault and not Bucky's anyway. 

Tony didn't have time to chase after Bucky's scent before he felt a smooth pair of hands wrap around his hips. Bucky's smell was intoxicating so close to him, especially when his hormones were so high, and Tony _almost_ forgot to be annoyed at his existence. 

"Listen, Bucky," Tony started when he turned to face the guy, but he was silenced by Bucky's finger.

"You listen for once," Bucky joked. Tony huffed and narrowed his eyes but stayed quiet.

"I came to apologize about Steve earlier, and to say I'm sorry for being so forward with you about being here," Bucky licked his lips, "I'll admit you look good in here looking like this." 

"Is that the blonde guy? Well, tell Steve he's a fuckface and punch him for me," Tony answered, removing Bucky's hands. He wouldn't give in to the temptations, not today. 

Bucky sighed and his face went serious. "He's not a fuckface, he's just very jealous. If it makes you feel better, you were right. He has the hots for me." 

"Told you," Tony said smugly, flipping a lock of hair out of his face. "And I know you like him too, I can smell his scent all over you. You two were real close lately, it seems." 

Bucky sighed. "There's something between us, but I don't know what yet." 

"Then why are you here talking to me?" Tony asked, then paused and laughed. "Oh I see, can't decide between us, huh? What a stiff situation." 

Tony wasn't walking away after this, frankly, awesome comment, like he wanted too. Maybe he was hoping Bucky would say no and go home with him, then again maybe he wasn't. 

"I guess so," Bucky answered honestly. "I came to ask you something, really. Oh, and Steve sends his apologizes." 

"What's the question?" Tony asked, already annoyed with this Steve guy. Being hot didn't mean he could treat him like he was some slut. He'd thought about how, _technically_ , he was right since he had been here getting fucked for hours by every guy for three days already, but he was still stubborn. Liking sex didn't make him a slut, and he certainly didn't care about Steve's opinion on it. 

"Have dinner with me and Steve, so you two can properly meet," Bucky said suddenly. 

Tony almost lost his composure. "You want me to sit down and eat with the guy who broke into my house and called me a slut?" 

Bucky winced. "I did the same thing, in a way," he admitted. 

Tony thought about it and suddenly agreed. "Selling yourself out" and "slut" were along the same lines in insult. 

"Why not?" Tony said dryly. "Might as well give the guy a chance since I gave you one." 

"How kind of you, Mr Stark," Bucky joked. Tony rolled his eyes. 

"I'm hungry now, call him and he can meet us at the little resteraunt a few places down," Tony said, feeling his stomach grumble. 

"Thank you, Tony. He's honestly a good guy," Bucky added, before pulling away to call him. 

Tony sighed and swayed his hips to the music that was still pounding in his head. He sighed and pushed back his hair, sweat glistening to his forehead. 

He quickly went to a back room and change into some decent non-ripped clothes; an old shirt and sweats. He silently thanked the club owner for remembering to leave him clothes when he came here earlier today. 

Tony stumbled outside, still a bit tipsy, and met Bucky by the door. 

"He's coming," Bucky murmured, throwing his phone back in his pocket. 

Tony nodded and mentally face palmed for putting himself in this fucked situation.

"Great, I'm starving." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been months again bc ~depression~ but I'm here again to actually FINISH THIS BITCH :D
> 
> I apologize for the long wait, frens. 
> 
> Spelling mistakes might happen so if there is, kindly point them out and I'll fix them for ya :3

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a chapter 2? 
> 
> Idk it's kinda shit :/


End file.
